1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical technology and, particularly, to a male optical connector, a female optical connector, and a related optical fiber coupling assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber coupling assemblies are preferred for use in data transmission between electronic devices due to their high transmission speed and signal integrity. The optical fiber coupling assembly includes two optical fiber connectors, such as a male optical connector and a female optical connector, for coupling the optical fibers together to allow optical transmittance between the optical fibers. The connectors include lenses each being aligned with a corresponding optical fiber. When coupling the two connectors together, a lens in the male optical connector is aligned with a corresponding lens in the female optical connector to ensure the optical transmittance. However, when the connector is detached from the other connector, the lenses are easily contaminated. This decreases transmission efficiency and destroys the signal integrity.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a male optical connector, a female optical connector, and a related optical fiber coupling assembly, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.